


Black Lingerie

by spacestationwedding



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, cute sex, vanilla sex, zen's a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacestationwedding/pseuds/spacestationwedding
Summary: “Y/N,” Zen’s sultry red eyes stared up at you from your breasts. They were covered by the sexy black lingerie he bought for you last weekend. You could tell by the look in his eyes that “the beast” was begging to be let out.





	

     “Y/N,” Zen’s sultry red eyes stared up at you from your breasts. They were covered by the sexy black lingerie he bought for you last weekend. You could tell by the look in his eyes that “the beast” was begging to be let out.

     “Yes, my love?” You giggled and laced your fingers through his silver hair.

     His lips curled in a gorgeous smile. “How are you so cute? Calling me yours...Makes me think something rather-impure.”

     You felt heat flare deep in your groin at his implication. One of your legs wrapped around his waist, making you feel even closer to each other in your cuddling position. His hand found its way up your thigh, over your ass and one of his fingers-ever so slightly-slipped under your panties.

     “I think…” Zen’s lips pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses to your chest. “...you’ll have to start wearing a little more than this to bed.” With a flick of his finger, the panties snapped sharply back onto your skin. “If you don’t...I can’t guarantee that our relationship won’t become very sexual, very fast.”

     Even the low, husky tones of his voice made the inside of your panties wet.

     “What’s wrong with that?” You giggled again and your hips moved on their own, grinding your crotch against Zen’s hip.

     “Oh,” he laughed and moved up on your body. “You are trying to tempt me! I knew it!” He kissed you, hard on the mouth. His lips were so full and delicious, you wanted to feel them all over you.

     Feeling very bold, you reached down and felt how hard Zen had become. “Looks like it's working.” You breathed in his ear. He moaned, a sexy sound that sent more arousal pulsing through you. As you became more familiar with his body throughout your relationship, you’d learned how sensitive he was in certain places, like the head of his cock. Using your hand, you found the tip, tracing it carefully through the fabric of his boxer shorts.

     “Darling,” he groaned slightly. “Take off your underwear.” The command was growled into your ear.

     As you pressed another hot kiss to Zen’s lips, you followed his order. Once you’d gotten the annoying article of clothing out of the way, you opened your legs to him. Continuing the kiss, Zen slid his body over yours and settled in between your legs. You slid your hands down his back and over his butt, conveniently pushing the shorts down. When your hands couldn’t reach any further, you used your feet to desperately move them all the way down and off his legs.

     “Oh god,” Zen’s fingers found their way to your slit, slipping in and around your pussy lips easily with how wet you were. “I can’t wait to be inside you. Look at how wet you are already...so cute!”

     “Ughh…” You groaned. “Zen...please….”

      “Yes, Y/N?” His breathing caught with anticipation.

     “Please fuck me.” Your hand wrapped around his thick cock and began stroking, feeling it twitch and throb under your fingertips. The other hand gripped his ass and pulled him towards your pussy. Once you had his head in position, you wrapped your legs around his waist and tried pulling his hips.

     He laughed a little at your desperate attempt to get him to fuck you. “Have patience, darling.” Zen’s slid the tip of his cock up and down your slit, torturing your swollen clit. You moaned, grinding your pussy against him. The sensations were amazing. You could tell that he enjoyed it too, by his gentle moans and grunts. He teased you, the bastard was purposely drawing this out. And you thought Seven was the sadist.

     “There.” Zen smiled triumphantly. “Now you’re wet enough to fuck all night long.” The whisper crept into your veins, setting them on fire and igniting a needy side of yourself you didn’t know you had.

     “Zen, please, I’m so ready for you…” You moaned out, lightly scratching his back like a cat begging for attention.

     Only pausing to position the head once more right at your entrance, Zen slid the tip in. He moaned, a deep sound that sent your desire curling around your toes. There was no control, no polite uniform movements with Zen. Making no attempt to hide his lust for you, he immediately began thrusting at a quick pace. The initial sting of being stretched by his thick cock faded easily, and soon you were enjoying the sensations.

     “Fuck, Y/N, you feel so good,” He threw his head back, or rather up, and let out a long groan. All the while fucking you with reckless need. Feeling bold, you reached up and licked his strong neck, ending it with a kiss and light suck. You could feel his cock twitch inside you, so you kept going, sucking and biting at the crook of his neck. Every once in awhile you couldn’t help but moan through your kisses, panting and gasping for air. With every bite you left on his pale skin, he groaned softly. It was so hot, seeing someone you usually regarded as dominant become unwound by you and the pleasure you gave him.

     The thrusts quickened in pace again, and probably without meaning to, Zen’s length slid even further into you. That was it. He hit your g-spot hard, causing your moan to escape louder than you expected.

     “Zen..!” You clenched around him, feeling your orgasm push closer to the surface. Knowing your body and all its cues, he slowed the pace, but reached down and put a couple fingers on your clit. Rubbing over it, he pounded into your g-spot once he’d found the one place that made you cum almost instantaneously. It was working, oh so wonderfully. Four more thrusts and you were there.

     “Ohh, Zen, yes fuck-fuck-fuck!” You screamed the last word as your orgasm ripped through your body. The first wave made you throw your head back and your vision go fuzzy. The second pulsed out, making your fingers and toes tingle with numbness. The third and fourth were weaker and shorter, but they still made you moan intensely.

     Zen was close. “Y/N, I’m gonna cum too.” The intensity of your orgasm made your pussy walls lock up around him, so tightly. His chest shone with sweat, and his lips were parted in a pant above you. God, he never looked more beautiful as he came. His perfect complexion was stained with red. The orgasm was almost as intense as yours, and he nearly collapsed onto you. His moans were higher pitched, he looked completely undone by the sensations coming from his cock. You felt him twitch again inside you, felt his hot cum reach deep inside you.

     Once he was done, he actually did collapse on you. You both panted, trying to regain your sanity after mind-blowing orgasms. Zen buried his head in the crook of your neck, kissing you; while his cock was still buried in you. Your hands found his hair again, fingers tangled to hold his head close to your chest as you both enjoyed the high of your love making.

     “Y/N, that was incredible.” He gave you a genuine smile. “I love you, princess…”

     “I love you, too, Zen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Requests for future works are accepted.


End file.
